


Not Part of the Plan

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Chaptered, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Implied Smut, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Minor Liam, Minor Zayn, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Niall Horan - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby and a baby carriage. That rhyme was a total lie. Sometimes things don’t happen in order. Sometimes things aren’t planned. And getting knocked up by his teacher who was also his boyfriend was definitely not on the list of things Harry had planned for his junior year of high school.</p><p>
  <a href="http://cmondoncaster.tumblr.com/npotp">~Polish Translation~</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not your typical high school mpreg story. There will be twists and turns.

Nervous. That’s how Harry felt at the moment. There were butterflies all in his stomach since it was his first day of school and he just transferred here from Holms Chapel in October. At least he only came a month into the technical start of the school year, so it wouldn’t be too bad. It was an all year round school.

His mum offered the boy some words of encouragement as she dropped him off at the front of the school that morning. The boy looks at the large exterior as he walks up the steps. It turns out that the interior was even larger. The school houses around 4,000 students and that wasn’t even an exaggeration. It was one of the largest schools in England.

After getting his locker number and combination from the front office, he walks down the crowded halls to his first period of the day, which is history. After learning the location of his locker, which was on the top floor, the teen knows he is not going to use it at all that year.

Mr. Howard is the teacher’s name. He calls Harry up to the front of the class to do the stereotypical introduce yourself. Harry’s cheeks turn a deep red and he awkwardly makes his way to the front of the room. After introducing himself, he sits back in his seat.

When facing the front, a boy behind him says “I know how you feel mate.”

Harry turns back around in his seat and looks at the blonde. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I was new here last year and all my teachers did that to me. ‘M Niall.” He introduces with a warm smile.

“Harry. Although you could probably tell from that embarrassing debacle up there.” Niall laughs and they spent the period talking and getting to know each other better.

When the bell rings, Niall says as they make their way to the door “So I’ll see you at lunch then?”

“Yeah sure.” They part ways and Harry is off to his next class, which is art.

His teacher is Ms. Flack and she seems a little too nice to him. But that’s alright. He doesn’t really care. She also makes him go to the front and this time, he does it a little les awkwardly.

He goes to trigonometry next and is actually a little ahead than most of the students. Math was always his favorite subject.

Finally he gets to lunch after having four hours of class so far. When the boy steps out of the lunch line, he sees Niall sitting at a table with a few people and he’s waving a hand wildly in the air with a manic grin on his face. Harry shakes his head in good nature with a small smile at his new friend and sits down in the seat across from him.

“So how’s your first day so far mate?” Niall asks in his Irish lilt before taking a large bite from the cafeteria hamburger.

“’S alright.” Harry replies, popping a chip in his mouth.

They converse and before the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, Harry gets to know Niall’s friends a little bit. It was really just basic information. Harry begins the trek to his last class of the day, English. Which was an hour and forty five minutes long.

As he’s trying to get inside his classroom, he ends up walking behind an extremely slow couple and his elbow hits the wall hard as someone squeezes through the now annoyed couple; ending up pushing him to the side on accident.

Finally, the boys sits in his seat, rubbing the sore spot as the bell rings. The rest of the students file in and so does the teacher.

“Good afternoon class! Sorry I’m late, again.” He says as he goes to his desk to set his travel mug of tea on his desk. At least Harry assumes it’s tea because who drinks coffee this late in the afternoon.

“So apparently we have a new student in the class. Harry Styles?” His blue eyes gaze around the room to spot a face that he has not seen before.

The blue meet the green and he smiles at his student. “So Harry. You can come up to the front and say what you’d like about yourself for a couple minutes if you’d like. As long as they’re school appropriate. And I’m Mr. Tomlinson by the way.” His warm smile is directed towards Harry as he sits on a desk in the front row with his ankles crossed and eyes on the boy in front.

Harry pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and goes to the front to talk for three and a half minutes. When he sits down, Mr. Tomlinson hops off the desk and walks over to the countertop to grab the teacher’s edition of the text book.

“Alright class. Open your textbooks to page three eighty six to the reading of Oedipus Rex. We’ll continue where we left off.” He tells the room.

A small groan is heard by about half the class and his lips turn up into a smile. “Don’t complain. We barely did any work yesterday.”

From his position, Harry could get a perfect view of the man’s arse in his teal jeans and his biceps that were flattered in a white tee shirt.

Harry feels like he should feel bad for admiring his teacher the way he is, but it’s nothing. After all, nothing will come of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading the first two in one day to get this ball rolling since the first was kinda boring.

November goes by in a flash and when December comes around, Harry’s second quarter interterm comes out. Everything has pretty good grades except English. The boy has a C-. It wasn’t his fault that his teacher was so good looking that he ended up being distracted.

Harry’s mum was not happy with his grade, so she tells him to bring it up. It’s a good thing it was only an interterm so it didn’t go towards his grade point average. When the bell rings for the last time of the day, Harry approaches his teacher’s desk.

“Um Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry says.

The man looks up from where he was shoving papers that needed grading and lesson plans into his bag. “What do you need Harry?” He asks with a smile.

“I was wondering if I could stay after school today for some help? Since my grade isn’t the best it could be.” He says as his fingers dance on the desk in the motion of a moonwalk.

“Actually they’re cleaning and waxing the floors today.”

“Oh. Okay. I guess I’ll see you in class.” Harry turns to leave but then Louis says “Would your mum mind if you came to my flat and got help? It’s in a nice neighborhood and all that.” Louis offers.

“I’ll ask to be sure. But yeah.” Harry says as they walk through the door.

“Okay great. Come around four thirty, four forty five.” He tells Harry after depositing his key in the pocket of his trousers.

“Alright. Thanks Mr. Tomlinson.”

“You can call me Louis.” He smiles.

Harry asks his mum if he can get some study time at his English teacher’s house. They met before at parent teacher conferences. She agrees and after thanking her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, he drives off to Louis’ flat. It turns out he only lives no more than forty five minutes away with traffic. Thirty with none.

When Harry knocks on the door, Louis opens it. He was dressed in a black t-shirt that wasn’t too lose or too tight and a pair of red sweat pants that Harry could recognize as being from Jack Wills with the white, fluffy, frayed logo on the upper left near the waist band. His black, rectangular glasses were perched on his nose and fringe hanging messily over his forehead. Louis doesn’t see the point in wearing contacts if he wasn’t going out so he takes them out as soon as he gets home.

Harry thinks he looks absolutely dashing.

“Hi Harry. Come in.” He welcomes.

After he shuts and locks the door, Louis turns to Harry. “Do you mind if we put off studying for a short bit? I have something I have to finish up real quick.”

Harry smiles enough for his left dimple to poke out. It was harder for the right to show since it wasn’t as deep. “Go ahead. I’d love to prolong the amount of time before I have to do school work.”

Louis chuckles and they walk to the living room with Harry sitting right on the couch next to Louis. Louis grabs his open laptop and begins typing away at something that Harry couldn’t see.

After ten minutes of silence, Harry speaks. “Mr.- Louis? Can I grab something to drink?” He asks.

Louis smiles without looking up at Harry or without stopping his clacking at the keyboard. “Sure. Kitchen’s down the hall and has an open doorway. You’ll know it when you see it.”

The boy follows the directions that were given to him and now he understands what the older male meant by open doorway. It was one of those where the door isn’t actually there and the rectangular arch that would be the door is the wall really.

Harry looks around for something to quench his thirst and pulls open the handle to the fridge when there wasn’t anything in the cabinets. A cold bottle of water is on the top shelf and Harry grabs that and drinks the whole thing in the kitchen.

On his way back to the living room, he stops in the doorway.

Louis’ laptop is sat on the floor with the lid shut and the man has a serene expression on his face. His glasses are on the coffee table and his eyes are closed, he is leaned back comfortably into the couch with his arms behind his head and his shirt has ridden up enough to show the waistband of his Abercrombie and Fitch briefs (which Harry could tell were white with thin black stripes) and a sliver of the tan skin of his stomach.

Harry clears his throat awkwardly and blushes a light pink. Louis’ eyes open and look into Harry’s.

“Oh sorry. Sometimes I just really get into the peace and quiet.”

Harry smiles and says it’s alright.

“Do you have what you need to study?” The man asks.

“Yeah.” Harry pulls out his textbook along with some other things from English and Louis scootches over a little more to see the large book perched on Harry’s lap. The contact of their arms brushing gives Harry the good kind of goose bumps that Louis thankfully doesn’t notice.

At one point later on, Harry drops his pencil in the side of the couch and when he straightens out, Louis’ face is centimeters away from his. Shit. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of this when he went to get the pencil. Then this whole situation could have been avoided.

“Um. We should pull apart.” Louis says. Harry could feel his breath tickle his skin. That’s how close they were.

“Yeah.” Harry replies.

But neither male makes a move forwards or away. “Fuck it.” Louis mumbles before closing the distance between them and gently pressing their lips together. After two seconds, Harry comes to terms with the fact that he is in fact kissing his teacher who he also happens to be crushing on and kisses him back.

Harry’s lips part and like everything else in the kiss, Louis gently slides his tongue through the opening alongside Harry’s who does the same thing. Eventually when the need for air becomes too great, they part.

The kiss was perfect. It was with Louis was the first and main reason for said perfection. But it was also slow and sweet and gentile. Louis’ lips were thinner than Harry’s and they fit perfectly together. There wasn’t an awkward clacking of teeth, it wasn’t too wet, and there wasn’t too much tongue.

Louis’ wide blue eyes are staring into Harry’s as if he’s thinking ‘I can not believe I just did that.’

Harry opens his mouth to say ‘Maybe we shouldn’t have done that. Or this won’t happen again.’ Something along the lines of that before the older man can say it when Louis says “That was-pleasant.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah.” Louis says as if it were obvious.

“So, um, what does this mean?” Harry questions.

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I want it to mean something. Like, an us?” Harry says unsure.

“Alright. But this will have to stay a secret. Just between you and me.” Harry nods.

Louis can’t help but think that this is very wrong. To be dating his student, but as his body is hovering on top of Harry’s, with his lips kissing the boy’s deeply; he can’t bring himself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is extremely short, but I felt that would be the right place to end. Sorry! Next chapter’s longer! I'll be updating this Tuesdays and Saturdays by the way!

February comes in and since February starts on the first, it’s Harry’s birthday. As soon as he wakes up that morning, a small smile graces his lips. Which doesn’t happen often first thing in the morning. He climbs out of bed that morning already in a good mood. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping their songs of wonder and birdy-ness, which is a rare enough occurrence. It was extremely cold outside though; like it would be in February.

After the bell rings in the last class of the day, the boy takes much longer than necessary to put his papers and binder inside his backpack so that the class will be empty when he’s done. As soon as all the students have filed out of the room, Harry puts his backpack over his shoulders and walks over to Louis’ desk.

“Hey.” Louis greets.

“Hi.” The now _seventeen_ year old smiles.

“So I was thinking; since it’s your birthday, you could come to mine tonight and we could have a nice dinner and a movie?” The man suggests as he finishes packing up his things.

“That sounds great. What time then?” He asks.

“Like seven fifteen or seven thirty.”

Harry agrees and they say goodbye and go to their separate cars. That’s right. Harry’s mum got him his own car for his birthday present and surprised him with it this morning. He drove himself to school and was in the best possible mood anyone could ever be in. Except for those people that always stay in a consistently happy mood. They crept him out because how can any human stay happy all the time?

When the appropriate time rolls around, Harry knocks on Louis’ door and he is welcomed in with a smile and a kiss to his lips.

When the night started, it was a simple birthday dinner and movie date. But by the time it ended, it ended with Harry curled up into his boyfriend’s side in his bed. Naked, sated, and feeling loved and happy. It was a great way to end a birthday.

-

Harry sets his alarm for six am so that he could get back to his house in time to make it to school. Last night, the boy told his mum that he was spending the night at his “friend’s” house. After throwing on his clothes from the night before, he leaves a note on his pillow on the side of the bed he slept in and silently drives back home.

-

Just like usual, Harry goes up to Louis’ desk when the room is empty and after the bell has rung.

“Hi Harry.” Louis smiles.

“Hi. Last night was perfect.” Harry complements.

Louis is the one to blush for once. “Really? It was alright? I mean since it was our first time, _together,_ I wanted it to be good. And I didn’t intend for that to happen. At least not last night.” Louis babbles.

Harry really wants nothing more in this moment than to kiss this man with all that he’s got. To kiss away any doubts he has about last night or anything he did. He really wants to kiss ‘em with his hands settled on his hips and Louis’ in his hair, kiss him until his lips are swollen and he’s panting, just kiss him. But he can’t. Not here.

So instead, Harry says “Stop with the doubts. Last night was great. Perfect way to end a birthday.”

Louis looks up at him and smiles. Despite being older, Louis was an inch and a half shorter than Harry.

“Well in that case, you up for round two?” He winks. Harry laughs and slaps his right hand over his mouth reflexively.

When the laughter dies down, Harry replies smiling “My mum won’t be home until six thirty tonight.”

Walking into the parking lot, Louis says flirtatiously “See you soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Wednesdays and Saturdays!

March comes and Harry isn’t feeling too good. He’s throwing up a lot but other than that feels relatively fine. But it’s happening at least once a day at various times so he sets himself up an appointment with his doctor. His mum trusted him to do that if he ever felt the need to since he was fifteen. The appointment is after school at four in the afternoon.

Harry choses not to tell Louis about him not feeling well or the appointment, not wanting to worry him. The boy bounces his leg up and down with the jitters he was having in the plastic upholstered chair of the doctor’s office.

“Mr. Styles? The doctor can see you now.” Harry looks up at the sound of his name and follows the nurse down the short hallway and into one of the examining rooms.

The boy sits on the examining bed that has the paper sheet on it.

“So what seems to be the problem Mr. Styles?” His doctor asks him after the door closes in his swivel chair.

“I’m throwing up like everyday. But I feel fine otherwise.” Harry tells him.

“We’ll have to draw some blood and run tests on it. They’ll be back within thirty minutes.” The doctor tells him as he wipes an alcohol pad over the crook of Harry’s left arm and pulls out a clean syringe.

After handing the syringe to the nurse; Harry sits, waiting for the results to come back to the doctor so Harry could find out what, if anything was wrong with him. Not soon enough, the nurse hands a packet of a couple sheets of paper to the doctor and shuts the door once again. His eyes scan the sheets and look back up at Harry, perplexed.

“Um Mr. Styles? Are you trying to become a male to female transgender?” He asks delicately.

“What? No. I may be gay but that doesn’t mean I have to be feminine; much less a female.” His eyebrows knit together as he stares at his doctor.

“It’s just that you have high amounts of estrogen in your bloodstream. An amount that would be normal for a woman but not a male. Especially one of your age.” He explains.

“I am not trying to become a girl. So will you explain this to me?”

“Don’t get offended but were you born as a Ms. Styles?”

“Jesus Christ. No. I have no interest in dresses, boobs; whether it be touching them or having them, or heart to hearts about bras and how my boyfriend broke up with me. I need an explanation.” Harry requests frustrated.

“We’re going to have to do more testing.” The doctor takes a little more blood, some other stuff, and makes him pee in a cup.

After forty minutes this time, a larger packet comes back to the doctor. He reads over the information and when he’s done, stares at Harry with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh God. This is it. You’re about to tell me I have a rare disease and I’m going to die.” Harry blanches.

“This is actually completely opposite of that.” The doctor tells him.

“Then what is it? Cause I’m kinda freaking out here.”

“Well, it turns out that you’re pregnant.”

Harry looks at him for a few seconds before bursting out with loud cackling laughter. He clamps his hand on his mouth to stop it.

“Ha ha. Real funny joke doc. Now tell me what’s actually wrong with me.” Harry says after his laughter dies down.

“I assure you Mr. Styles I am not joking. There are less than five hundred cases reported worldwide in the last fifty years. You prove to be a month along. Have you had unprotected sex in early February?” He questions.

A epiphany happens in that moment in Harry’s mind. “Uh. Y-yeah. The second of February. With my boyfriend.” He stammers, suddenly feeling the need to fidget with his hands. Louis forgot to put on a condom cause they were both ready, especially since Harry’s mum wouldn’t be home for another two hours that night.

“Since it’s the eighth of March, you’ll be exactly four weeks along tomorrow. Now do you want to keep going with the pregnancy? If not, there are three methods we can use to abort.” The doctor informs him.

Did Harry want this baby? At the moment, no. But that didn’t mean he wanted to kill it. So he says “I-I’ll keep it.”

“Okay. Would you like to have an ultrasound to see it?” He offers.

Harry shrugs. “I guess.”

Sonogram equipment is rolled into the room and the nurse shuts the door behind them once again giving them privacy. The teen likes her a lot, just for performing that simple action.

Harry pulls his shirt up when told, to give the doctor access to his currently toned stomach. A shot of nostalgia shoots through Harry when he thinks that in a matter of a few months, it will no longer be that way. After the cold gel is spread on his stomach, the doctor points to a little black dot the size of a bean on the screen.

“That little bean shape is your baby.”

“Okay.” The boy says simply.

The doctor wipes him up and gives Harry a list of pre-natal vitamins that he is supposed to take. Harry drives to the place that he recommended and picks up everything on the list.

“So what was wrong?” His mum asks him when he closes he door.

“Just a little sick and he said that it will pass soon.” Harry lies.

“Alright. Well, are you hungry? Dinner is ready.”

Harry shakes his head and goes upstairs with his bag. After taking what he needs with a glass of water, the teen flops onto his bed and thinks.

He doesn’t want to tell Louis. After all who would still want to date their student who ends up pregnant? Louis has his whole life ahead of him and doesn’t need Harry to drag him down with a child and himself. Harry would just mess up his life. So he decides he’ll have to break it off with Louis.

Harry liked him a lot. Enough to know that he’ll fall in love. They’ve only been dating for five months so it’s not the time to declare “I love you.” Harry would have given it a month before one of them would have said it.

That night Harry falls asleep to thoughts of his soon to be ex-boyfriend and missing him; wishing things were different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy with school at the moment.

The next day, Harry wakes up and for a few minutes everything is fine in the world. But then when he finally opens his eyes and spots the bottles on his dresser, he remembers yesterday. He’s pregnant and has to break up with his boyfriend today. Oh right.

To match his gloomy mood, Harry throws on a sweatshirt and jeans with the easiest pair of shoes he can put on. He takes all the medicine he needs and hides the bottles in case his mum comes into his room during the day.

His day is mundane and boring and even Niall couldn’t cheer him up today. After school, Harry walks up to Louis’ desk.

“Hey babe.” Louis smiles up at him and already this is hard.

“We should break up.” Harry says.

Louis’ face turns to one of confusion and shock. He thought things were going great between them so he has no clue where this came from.

“Is it because we have to be a secret? Is it because I’m  five years older?” He asks Harry.

“What? No. That’s not it at all; trust me. Just- this needs to stop. I’m sorry.”

Louis just looks sad and upset. “Yeah. Me too.”

Just before Harry walks out the door completely, he turns back around and says “I’m really sorry Louis.”

“Mr. Tomlinson.” He says with hurt clearly evident in his tone.

-

(Mid-April)

English is awkward. At least for Harry and Louis it is. But they’re the only ones who notice. It’s been four weeks actually since Harry broke up with Louis and now the boy is six weeks along. Things have only gotten a little easier between them.

And since he’s at two months along, he’s starting to show. One morning he wakes up and takes off his sleep shirt to get dressed and looks in the mirror. His stomach has a small round bump that was just barely noticeable. Luckily when he pulls on his shirt for school, it can’t be seen at all.

~o~

Today was one of the worst days of Harry’s life. In history, he had to do six pages of book work; along with everyone else; in art, his project was misplaced and Ms. Flack couldn’t find it. In trig, he got an F on his test. Then in chemistry his lab partner messed up the equations, so the solution was wrong, so their lab questions were wrong, so he got a C- on that. And he doesn’t need to talk about English.

Niall was going to come over his house today so he was going to meet him at his locker. Harry had to start using it with all the extra papers and things he’s been getting lately. But when he pulls it open, he discovers his I-pod isn’t inside like it was this morning.

His has a bad lock so someone probably discovered it could be opened and took his I-pod. The teen leans his head against the cool metal and tries to fight back the tears that so desperately want to fall over. But that doesn’t work.

“Hey Ha- are you alright?” Niall asks in concern.

Harry shakes his head and turns around. Niall could see the tears still slowly falling from his friend’s eyes and the redness around the edges of them, and he looks more pale than usual.

“What’s wrong?” He asks as they sit on the floor side by side.

“A lot is wrong Niall.” Harry says softly.

“Like what?”

So Harry tells him everything. And everything meant _everything._ From Louis to everything today, to the fact that he was pregnant.

“Wait. Is the pregnant part a joke? Cause if so, you nearly got me Haz.” Niall says.

Harry doesn’t say anything in response. Just pulls his shirt up enough to show his stomach which was protruding a little and pokes it. It didn’t squish around his finger like fat would. That’s how he proves the truth to Niall.

“Wow. You’re not shitting me. So you and the English teacher. Does he know?” Niall questions.

“No. And I don’t plan on him knowing. I’ll just be a nuisance and hold him back.” Harry explains.

What Harry doesn’t know was that Louis was just about to exit the bathroom when he heard Harry. He was going to ask him if he was alright (just because they broke up doesn’t mean that he’s going to be a douche) when him and his friend Niall got to talking.

So Louis knows that Harry is pregnant with **his** child and broke up with him because he thought he was going to be annoying or drag him down. Now he just has to figure out how to handle this information. The teacher notices the two leaving, so he goes off to his car and leaves since he was packed up and just had to make a quick stop at the bathroom.

-

After class the next day, Louis calls out “Don’t forget! Your essays are due Wednesday! Mr. Styles, can I see you at my desk?”

Harry swallows and approaches when the last student is out of the classroom.

“I know.” Is the first thing that Louis says to him.

The older man notices the look of confusion on his student’s face so he clarifies. “You’re pregnant with my baby.”

“How did you know?” Harry questions slowly, looking down at Louis.

“I overheard you talking. But I don’t understand why you broke up with me. You and a baby aren’t going to hold me back and you definitely aren’t a nuisance. I’ll support us and everything will be fine.” He says with a warm smile.

This is the first time in a while that things haven’t been awkward between them and Harry can’t help but miss this.

“But why? I mean-“ Harry fumbles.

“Cause I love you and the child that is growing inside of you. I know that’s the first time either of us have said it but you should know. And I’d really love for us to get back together since you know that I happen to think that this is great.”

Harry looks to consider and says “Okay.”

“That’s great. I would kiss you right now, but we can’t. So your place around four thirty?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. Mum’s coming home at six though.”

“’S all right.”

When Louis comes over, they talk and catch up and kiss of course. He asks Harry what baby stuff he has so far and Harry shows him the two ultrasound pictures and the ten pictures of his stomach that he took sideways. He heard of people doing that so he figured why not? By the end of the first week he found out the news, he was glad to be having a baby. And now the baby’s other father is going to be a part of their life too and Harry couldn’t be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you want to go out and do something?” Louis asks Harry over the phone.

“Like what?” Harry asks.

“We could go to the movies. Movie date?” Louis suggests.

Harry nods and then he remembers Louis can’t see him. “Oh yeah. Sounds good. I’ll meet you at your place.”

They hang up and Louis goes to shower and get dressed before Harry comes over. When he hears a knock on the door downstairs, he shouts “Coming!” When he opens the door, his boyfriend is standing there with Niall by his side.

Louis looks confused but Harry also looks a little confused and apologetic at his presence. Niall walks inside the house and gently closes the door.

“Look. I like Harry. He’s my friend. After what happened although he did it, I don’t want you to hurt him. I don’t care that you’re a teacher. Cause I will hurt you if you fuck with him, okay?” Niall says.

“Yeah. I care about him a lot though, so I won’t hurt him.”

“Good.” Then Niall opens the door and says “Bye Haz. I just had to ask Mr. Tomlinson something since I’m in another period of his.”

Harry says bye to his friend and the pair (who is now alone) walk to Louis’ car. Louis opens Harry’s door like a gentleman and gets into his own side. There is a light blush crossing Harry’s cheeks and Louis thinks it’s cute. His bump; which is a little bigger than two weeks ago, is protruding more. Louis could actually see it a little bit through his shirt now.

When they get to the theatre (Louis made sure to go to one that they wouldn’t see anyone they know at this location), they get their tickets and at the concession stand, Louis asks Harry what he wants.

The boy looks to consider it for a moment and then looks at his boyfriend. “Mm, a large popcorn and a soda. No water. Yeah. And some strawberry twizzlers.”

Louis places the order at the concession stand and they take their stuff back to the theatre.

After Louis swallows a handful of their popcorn he asks “So does your mum know yet?”

“No. I just wear sweatshirts around her. That hides it pretty well. She just thinks I put on a little weight.” Harry says and rips off a piece of strawberry twizzler in his mouth.

Louis doesn’t press things. Instead, he enjoys the date with his boyfriend.

Now Harry is hungry; it’s almost consistent. And weird cravings suddenly came along with it. So when his mum sees him rummaging around in the fridge and munching on something he found in there, even after the stuff he had at the movies; Harry can tell she’s judging him but this time the woman doesn’t say anything.

~o~

“Hey we’re going on break. You excited?” Louis asks Harry after class one day.

Since they go to an all year round school, they’ll be in school for a month or so and have two weeks break, go back to school, then break for two weeks again. So there aren’t any holiday breaks.

“I mean not really. I’m just glad to be getting out of school again.” Harry replies, helping him tidy up his desk and put stuff away.

“You gonna be doing anything?” Louis looks at Harry from the side through his glasses.

He’s misplaced his contacts and has to wait to get his replacements until Friday because they have to be made. So he’s wearing his glasses.

“Hanging out with Niall, hanging out with you, getting the small baby stuff probably. Since we find out the gender in month four.” Harry responds.

“Okay cool. Then you can come over my place sometime.”

Harry smiles and straightens into an upright position once again from where he was leaning on Louis’ desk with his forearms on the false wood surface.

-

Louis and Harry go on a dinner date (a little further than what was close by) and when they enter Louis’ flat, two men are sitting on the couch watching a footie match on the telly with a beer in hand.

One has black hair that looks to be shaved on the sides and layered fringe over his tan forehead. The other has medium brown hair and brown eyes. They look up at the sound of the door opening and look at Louis, then at Harry, then at his stomach.

“Hey Lou. You must be Harry.” The black haired one says.

He nods. “That’s Zayn. And the one next to him is Liam.” Louis introduces.

“Nice to meet you Harry.” The man named Liam says kindly; although there was a look of something unidentifiable in his eyes as he looked at Harry.

“Why are you two in my house?” Louis asks as he locks the door and drops his keys on the kitchen countertop.

“You always leave the key on top of the doorway. Sweet, naïve, predictable Louis.” Zayn laughs.

Louis settles in on the couch next to the one called Zayn and Harry takes the armchair. He gets up to use the bathroom and when he’s gone, Liam turns to Louis.

“So that’s your boyfriend? The student?” Liam asks him.

“Well, yeah. I’ve told you that.” Louis says in an obvious tone of voice.

“Are you sure you really want this? I mean he’s your student for God’s sake. And he’s pregnant. You could get in a lot of trouble for this. I-”

Liam is cut off by Louis. “No Liam. Be quiet. I know that, but that doesn’t matter because everything will be fine and I love him.” Louis says a little annoyed.

“I know. I just want what’s best for you.”

“Yeah. But this is what’s best for me.”

Liam nods and everything between them is fine again. Harry comes back and they settle into conversation and comfortable silence as they watch the game. Harry leaves and Louis walks him out.

When the front door is closed behind them, Louis leans in for a kiss. “Sorry about them.” Louis apologizes.

“It’s fine. I like them. They were just looking out for you.” Harry smiles.

“So I’ll see you soon?”

Harry nods and gets in his car to drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated a day later than I was supposed to. Oops. And this one is kind of a filler. Doesn’t really have a plot. Cute though. *shrug.* Updating on Saturday. That chapter's twice as long thankfully.

Harry is four months along. His bump only sticks out about four inches. Which doesn’t sound like a lot, but it’s going by the widest part of a circle/half circle. He can only see about half of his feet now. By this point, he has to pee a lot because the baby is sitting on his bladder. It seems like he has to go all the time now. The boy is really just annoyed by it.

He’s at lunch with Niall and in the middle of a conversation with him when he feels the sudden urge to pee. Obviously holding it is not an option, so with a huff, he says “I’ll be back.” Niall gives him an understanding and sympathetic look.

In English, after twenty minutes of class, he has to ask for a pass to the bathroom from Louis. Then an hour and ten minutes into class; with twenty minutes until the bell rings for the end of the day, Harry shyly raises his hand with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“Um Mr. Tomlinson? Can I go to the bathroom?”

If Louis didn’t completely know things since he was involved and wasn’t the one who did this, he would probably be giving the boy an apologetic look like almost all of his teachers have.

As Harry’s leaving the room with pass in hand, some boy in the class says a rude comment about him being pregnant and he says over his shoulder almost in a sing song tone “Fuck you.” as the door closes.

“You couldn’t wait until I got home?” Harry mumbles under his breath as makes his way through the empty hallways to the bathroom.

When the bell rings, Harry goes over to Louis when the room is empty.

“Sorry about all the passes.” Harry says.

“Doesn’t matter. Besides, it is kinda my fault.” Louis smiles.

“So we find out the gender tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I think it’s gonna be a girl.” Louis admits.

“I think it’s going to be a boy.” Harry argues in a light manner.

“No Haz. Trust me. It’ll be a girl.” Louis speaks as if he’s all knowing with a smirk on his face.

“How would you know? I’m the one who’s pregnant. There’s like a bond. It’s going to be a boy.” He huffs.

“Whoever is right owes the loser dinner tomorrow.” Louis bets.

“That bet makes no sense.”

“You don’t make sense. Are you up for it or what?” The older man questions.

They shake on it.

/

When the appointment was over, Louis drives to taco bell. Harry was really craving it. Plus, Louis was right and Harry was wrong.

“Damn it. I swore it would be a boy.” The younger boy pouts as they pull through the drive through.

“Told you she’s a girl. And what do you want?”

“The chalupa meal. Ooh! And an apple empanada. With a medium drink.” He has an in thought look on his face and says “That’s not too much, is it?”

“’S fine babe.” Louis comforts before placing their order.

-

“So? What is it, what is it, what is it?” Niall pesters Harry the next day.

It might be possible that he was more excited about this baby than the actual parents were; which is saying something.

“Relax. Jeez. And it’s a girl.” Harry says as he slams the door to his locker shut.

“Uncle Niall. I like the sound of that.”

“Who ever said you were going to be an uncle?” Harry says playfully.

Niall holds his left hand over his heart and mock gasps. “I can’t believe you would ever say something so hurtful.”

“Relax. I was just kidding. Yeah you can be an uncle. Two of Lou’s friends are probably going to be uncles too.” Harry informs his friend.

“Uncle Niall. Un _CLE_ Niall. Unacle Neeall. Hmm. Unkeel Nee-all-ay.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head in good humor. “Shut up you twat.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You really should tell your mum. I can bet that she’s suspicious.” Louis says as they sit on the couch and watch a movie; although they weren’t really watching. Harry never was in the first place. He was in a distracted mood.

Even though he picked the movie, his focus was soon turned towards his boyfriend with the contours of his face highlighted by the dim glow of the lights and the television, blue eyes not turning away from the comedy they had on this time, delicate, long eyelashes fanning outwards. Harry thought that if eyelashes could just be detached and bigger, his would float down like a feather because they look so downy and soft.

“What? Do I have something on my face? An m&m? Cause one time I had one stuck to my cheek without knowing.” Louis says when he notices Harry’s gaze on him.

“No. Just thinking is all.” He sighs and that’s how they ended up here.

“I mean yeah. But I kind of want to put it off for as long as possible. But I know she’s getting a little suspicious.” Harry says as he leans half his body weight on Louis with his head resting on his shoulder.

“It will be even harder when you’re five, six, nine months along.” Louis replies smartly.

“Yeah.”

The pair don’t talk about that for the rest of the night. Around nine o’clock, Harry heads out and leaves with an “I love you.” and a peck to the lips.

Louis picks up the bowl of m&m’s and the one full of the kernels of what used to be fluffy, golden popcorn. The man watches t.v. for a few hours longer and presses the red button on the remote for the power to diminish from the electronic device. Louis pulls off his glasses and gets into bed. But as soon as he curls up under the covers; the sky begins to shit fat, heavy raindrops that hit the glass pane of his window enough for dull plinks to be heard in his room.

Of course as he’s starting to nod off, a knock is heard at his door and the man groans loudly. He doesn’t want to leave the warm soft cocoon of his comforter but he feels like he should open it for whoever is at his door.

His footsteps thump dully across the hallway but as soon as he steps onto carpeted ground, the sounds are absorbed. The door swings open and Harry is standing on the doorstep with a couple suitcases in his hands looking at Louis with nervous eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Harry. Christ. Come in.” Louis steps to the side just as a bolt of lightening strikes and illuminates the sky in a white silver light, making Harry’s soaking wet features look hollow and gloomy looking to match the purple grey white sky.

He send his boyfriend a grateful smile as he closes the door behind  the dripping boy. His hair was matted down to his head and looked black. His eyes were a dull green and with the heavy downpour, his clothes looked like they were glued to his skin, making his stomach look more prominent than ever.

To Harry, it seemed so incredibly cliché to show up on his doorstep, when it’s pouring rain after everything that’s happened tonight. But he’s welcomed inside (obviously.)

“Cupcake, what happened? It’s almost midnight.” Louis frowns as he starts a kettle for tea and gives Harry a towel to wipe off the excess water.

There was one time that Louis saw Harry look inexplicably innocent and he looked “sooo cute.” so Louis created the nickname “cupcake” for him.

“I’ll tell you. But I need to change.” Harry grabs a spare baggy t-shirt and joggers from one of his suitcases and walks off to the bathroom.

When he gets back, Louis is sitting at the table with a cup of tea, just the way he likes it. Harry wraps his large hands around the ivory colored mug and smiles at the warmth as the steam furls from the rim and his tongue tastes the first drop of the sweet, amber liquid. Three spoons of sugar and a couple splashes of milk was just the way he liked it.

“So I told my mum I was pregnant. Not by who mind you. And she said I was a genetic abnormality and kicked me out. It started raining on my way here, so can I stay with you?” Harry relays the short story.

“Of course. There’s nothing you can do to help the situation?” Louis asks thoughtfully.

“She wants nothing to do with me now.” Harry lets out a tired breath of air as he finishes the tea.

Louis puts the mug in the sink and pulls Harry’s chair out for him.

“Come on. Let’s get into bed; you must be tired. Then we can talk tomorrow since it’s Saturday.”

Harry stands up and walks down the short hallway to Louis’ bedroom. Just like he did before Harry came over, Louis conforms his shape as small as possible and Harry nestles towards Louis’ warmth.

“G’night.” Louis whispers.

“Night Lou.” Harry mumbles back before slumber carries him off.

~o~

In the morning, Harry wakes up and doesn’t find Louis in bed next to him. He frowns but then hears a sizzle in the kitchen. Curious, the boy rolls out of bed and silently walks into the kitchen.

Harry clears his throat which was dry and Louis turns around with a smile at his sleep mused boyfriend.

Harry’s hair was sticking up in all sorts of wild directions and doing that thing it does if he sleeps in it wet where it gets extremely curly and fluffy, his shirt ended up tucked into one side of his joggers and hiked up a little to show his pale skin on the other side, there were creases in his right cheek from where the pillow case left it’s imprint. Overall, he looked sleep soft and cute.

“Morning lovely.” Louis says with his back turned back to the pans on the stove.

Harry grunts in reply and goes to the fridge to look for something to drink. He finds a bottle of orange juice and grabs a glass to pour it in.

“Not a morning person?” Louis guesses.

Harry takes a sip and almost sighs in contentedness. Orange juice was one of his favorite things in the world.

“Nah. And I was thirsty.” Harry says in response.

He adjusts his shirt and ruffles his hair to try and get it back into a manageable style and sits in a chair at the table as Louis bustles around. A click can be heard as the stove is turned off and Louis brings the plates of food to the table. He sets Harry’s in front of him and sits in his chair across from the boy.

As the first bite of each thing hits Harry’s taste buds, the boy actually, legitimately moans at the taste. Louis made them French toast, bacon, and the fluffiest scrambled eggs Harry’s ever had in his life. (Other than his of course.) The taste of cheese is prominent in the eggs and he loves how Louis scrambles the cheese into them so you get the essence of it when it hits your taste buds, but without being covered in the gooey dairy product. All in all, it’s a delicious breakfast.

“It’s that good, huh?” Louis teases.

“I would reply with a smart ass comment but I’m too occupied and tired to do so.” Harry says before shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth.

Louis chuckles and they settle into silence.

“So are we truly going to talk about last night?” Louis says quietly after minutes pass.

Harry looks into his eyes, a little more awake and sighs.

“You want me to tell you what happened? Completely?”

Louis nods so Harry starts talking after he takes the last sip of his juice.

“I decided to tell my mum last night. About y’know, being pregnant. So I came home and she was sitting on the couch.

So I was like ‘Hey mum. I kinda have something to tell you.’

And she said ‘Sure, what’s up?’

I sat on the couch across from her and said ‘Yeah so you know I’ve been wearing sweatshirts around you all the time recently and I look; bigger?’

She nodded and I continued with ‘Well it’s kind of because; don’t get mad, I’m pregnant.’

She looked at me with a confused look on her face and said ‘Harry. If you actually want to talk to me then do so. Otherwise go do something because I’m not in the mood for jokes.’

So I pulled my hoodie back so she could see my stomach through it and she still didn’t believe me.

‘All you need is to go on a diet. You’re not pregnant.’

So I had no other choice but to pull up my shirt and show her. And she could tell that it wasn’t like, squishy like fat would be. Y’know it’s, round? But anyways, I think that’s when she believed it.

So she said ‘You’re not kidding me.’ I said no and she said ‘Get out then.’

Obviously I’m a little confused as to why because my mum was always great before. Nice and shit but she’s like ‘No son of mine is going to be a teen _mum_ in my house. And be **_pregnant and in school?_** Not while you’re living under my roof. It and you are a genetic abnormality; you should have got an abortion. So I want you out tonight.’

She said it with such disgust Lou. And the fact that she said that she wanted my child dead hurt. Not to mention the fact that I’m not a girl so I’m not a _mum_ which pissed me off. So I went upstairs, got whatever suitcases I had and packed up most of my things. I drove here and it started raining real hard. I knocked on your door, you opened it, and here we are.” Harry finishes relaying the story.

Louis frowns deeply and thinks of something to say. Harry senses this and says “You don’t have to say anything. You wanted to hear what happened so that’s everything. But it’ll be alright.”

Louis pulls out a small smile and Harry returns it. When they’re done, Louis clears their plates and pecks Harry on the lips.

“Mmm. I love you, know that?”

“I had a sense of it, yes.” Harry smiles back.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Harry’s five months along, he’s big. Bigger than three weeks ago when his mum kicked him out. Now only his toes are visible from his viewpoint. And he hates it. Most cravings have gone away by now, but he’s really sleepy all the time now. Like he could lie on the floor and fall asleep if he could and get back up. But that’s a story for another day.

When he drops down in his seat, he fumbles around in his backpack for what he needed and when it’s in his grip, the boy sticks the opening in his mouth and presses down on the canister.

“Harry, are you alright?” Louis asks him when he notices his boyfriend take two puffs from his inhaler with his left hand settled on his lower back.

“Yeah. ‘M fine. Just- I had asthma before, and being pregnant makes you short of breath like all the time cause your body takes oxygen for two people, and all the people in the hallway, and then the walk here. ‘M tired, my back’s killing me, and just needed my inhaler.” He waves off his boyfriend’s concern.

“Okay. Do you have your notes for today?” Harry knows he would rather say something different or offer some sort of touch, but he can’t cause they’re at school and he’s in teacher mode.

Harry does his class work but starts to nod off. So he figures he could put his head on the desk for a few minutes and not fall asleep. With what seems like minutes later, a hand is lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He lifts his head and Louis’ eyes are looking back into his.

“Wake up. We’re still in class Mr. Styles.”

A student or two snicker and Harry blushes furiously and manages to stay awake for the rest of the period. But as soon as he drives over to Louis’ flat, should he call it theirs? He’s going to call it theirs. So as soon as he drives over to **their** flat, Louis is already inside. He greets Harry and kisses him which Harry responds to half heartedly.

“’M taking a nap. Wake me up later.” He says slowly.

A particular wave of fatigue hit him at that moment and all he wanted to do was curl up in **their** (he loves calling it theirs) warm, soft, white, comfortable bed. And he would be in a perfect moment of contentedness.

“Sure thing.” With that, Harry walks off to their bedroom and only pulls off his jeans before climbing into bed and immediately falling asleep.

Now back to the part about if Harry could get back up. See, the other day Harry reached down to get something that he happened to drop to the floor. But as he bent over, he lost his balance and fell flat on his arse. Obviously he tries to get back up but can’t. A sigh leaves the boy’s mouth at his current situation.

_“What are you doing on the floor?” Louis asks him when he catches glimpse of his boyfriend looking up at him from the seated position on the carpet._

_“Oh um, I’m just inspecting the carpet. Making sure it’s up to, FDA standards.” Harry lies._

_“Love, FDA is food and drug administration. So that was a horrible lie. What’s the real reason?” He presses as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed._

_Harry blushes and mumbles something Louis can’t hear._

_“What?”_

_“I said I lost my balance when I picked something up and fell on my arse and now I can’t get up because my stupid stomach is in the way.”_

_Louis’ lips wobble and Harry notices. “It’s not funny. Help me up you arse hole.” The boy frowns._

_Louis extends his hand and when Harry is standing upright, he bursts out laughing._

_Harry crosses his arms over his stomach and narrows his eyes at the man. “You try being this pregnant and see how it feels.” Then he walks off to their bedroom angrily and shuts the door._

_“Babe, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just- laughing. How can I make it up to you?” Louis says to Harry who is on his side on the bed._

_Harry turns over so his head is upturned to Louis and says “There is one way…”_

_“What?”_

_“You could give me a blowjob.”_

_Louis looks at him and Harry continues. “I don’t feel like having sex right now. And you should make it up to me after being a jerk face.” He pouts._

_Louis smirks and says “I can do that.”_

Harry goes to sleep with Louis next to him that night with only minor pain in his back. But in the morning when Louis wakes up first and wakes up Harry next, to let him get a few minutes extra sleep like usual; a horrible throbbing pain is immediately felt the moment the boy is awake.

Louis notices Harry’s scrunched up expression. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asks worriedly.

“It hurts.” Harry says softly, biting his lip.

“What? You have to tell me what hurts Harry.” Louis’ tone is worried as he crouches by their bed.

“My back. It really, really hurts.” The boy whimpers which is a sign that he definitely might cry soon.

“Where Haz? Tell me where it hurts.”

“Everywhere. Make it stop Louis. Please.” And yeah. The tears do start to fall from the pain.

“I can run out and get you some stuff to help.” Louis offers and Harry nods.

When he’s in his car, Louis calls up Harry’s doctor and asks him what Harry’s pain means.

“It’s just really bad back pain. He should be back to normal tomorrow morning. Call me if he isn’t.”

Louis drives to the closest store and picks up two types of medicine, a heating pad, and one of the humongous bottles of water. When he gets back to Harry, the boy accepts the items graciously. Louis has to hand them to him because if he stretched his arms too far out, it hurt his back too.

“I have to go to work. Will you be fine for the day?” He asks the pregnant boy who nods with a small grimace still on his lips.

Reluctantly, Louis drives to work that day and he let his classes have a free day because he couldn’t really focus on teaching when he was consistently worried about Harry and the boy constantly being on his mind.

As soon as the last bell of the day rings, Louis eagerly packs up his things and locks up as soon as his students are out of the room and everything is back in it’s place. He was just happy to be getting back home to Harry who was hurting last he saw him.

When Louis steps inside the flat that they now share, he goes straight to the bedroom after dropping his bag on the floor. He spots Harry’s form huddled under the covers, fast asleep. The medicine bottles, along with his prenatals were on the nightstand by the bed along with a bowl and fork and the now empty bottle of water. He looked a little better than he did this morning so Louis thinks that he’s feeling a little better.

Without making a sound, Louis backs out of the room and shuts the door with an almost non-existent click.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another filler and short, so sorry. But the plot kicks in more the next chapter. (And a special surprise in that one!) Only two left!

“Louis.” Harry whines in the morning after they’re both awake.

The man walks over to his mostly dressed boyfriend and asks “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so fat that my jeans don’t fit. I just got these three weeks ago.” Harry complains in the same pouty tone of voice. Louis puts his hands on his now more curvy than narrow hips and rests his head on his shoulder. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t wear them like this.” From the way the jeans were fitting him; they don’t close up. So a sliver of skin from his stomach is visible where his shirt doesn't cover it and the jeans aren't buttoning up.

“Darling you’re not fat. You’re six months pregnant. You’re not exactly tiny anymore.”

“So are you saying I’m huge then?” Harry pipes back.

Louis sighs. “No I’m not Harry and you know that. So about your jeans, do you have one of your hairbands?”

Harry nods and waddles over to the dresser where one of his few black hairbands was sitting. At the moment he really doesn’t like being pregnant. He waddles since his stomach has shifted the way he used to walk (like a normal person) and he’s thirsty all the time now which doesn’t help the fact that he has to pee so goddamn much.

Louis drops to his knees; Harry laughs inside his head at the innuendo, and Louis loops the elastic band around the button and through the hole the button would go through a few times so that it’s almost closed.

“There. We’ll just have to get new jeans this weekend. Alright?” Louis proposes.

Harry nods with a frown on his face that Louis couldn’t do much about. They pinched his hips from being tight and had a small gap where the zipper no longer zips. Harry groans under his breath with his mouth closed and pulls a sweatshirt over his head.

Harry can’t help but feel a little self conscious. His stomach is so fucking huge and it’s in the way, his back constantly bothers him so he sometimes has to put one of his hands on his lower back, he has to buy new jeans because while his stomach is now growing at a slow pace; his hips and arse are not, and he just feels like a whale compared to Louis with his tiny, slender frame and his short height and muscles. And there’s still three more months of this.

He doesn’t even let Louis take the pictures of his belly each week anymore; he did after he found out about Harry being pregnant. Louis would fawn over the bump and sing to the little girl inside of his boyfriend and rest his hands on Harry’s stomach while he just blushed.

Also after about two more weeks, the constant fatigue wore off, but now he can stay up well into the middle of the night and not be tired. Louis once caught the boy fast asleep on the couch with the t.v. emitting a low murmur and a small empty carton of Ben & Jerry’s abandoned on the table.

After school when Harry comes home to Louis, Harry takes his car and Louis takes his to avoid the question as to why a student would be getting in the car with his teacher, Louis asks him “How are you?”

In class, Louis noticed Harry wasn’t the happiest camper. He went to sit in his seat, but discovered that the desk was extremely uncomfortable. Now it was tight and he could barely shift around/sit in it. The boy squeezed out of the uncomfortable seating arrangement and waddled over to Louis’ desk and told him about the situation.

Only two other students were in the room at the moment and the boy in the far front snickers. Harry ignores him. The teacher looked around the room for a solution.

_“You can take the rolling chair to your desk.” Louis offers._

_Harry scowls but has no choice but to take the chair and sit in it at his desk because standing was definitely not an option; he can’t stand for longer than twenty minutes without getting tired/his legs cramping up, and sitting in the desk was no longer an option either._

Harry says in response to his boyfriend’s question “Ugh. My back hurts, my feet hurt, my ankles hurt, and my thighs and calves fucking hurt like hell. And my hands and ankles and feet are puffy.” He frowns.

“Baby. You look fine.” Louis reassures him.

“No I don’t. I feel bloated and fat and I’m retaining water. I’m seventeen. I’m not supposed to look like this.” He whines.

“But you are pregnant. So you’re supposed to look like that. Besides, you look perfect and I love you.”

“Mm. I love you too.” Harry says with an unhappy tone in his voice.

“As for you being sore, I could give you a massage?” Louis offers.

“No you have work to do. I should know. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? It’s not a problem.” Louis continues.

“I’ll be fine. Shoo.”

Louis inspects Harry for a moment longer to be sure and goes to the living room to grade some things, write up his new lesson plan and get some work done. Harry goes off to their bedroom and lies in bed, propped up against the pillows and massages his legs and back/sides as best he can to relieve the soreness and swelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I want to get this over with? I want to post my Narry story which is rare because I only write Larry and occasional Ziam (like the future 30+ chaptered mpreg I'll post on here eventually) on my own terms. It's more dark and I think I'll get to it this weekend! Much love! Xx.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love when Louis calls Harry cupcake. I'll post the very last chapter tonight between four and seven pm EST.

“Hey cupcake, Liam and Zayn are coming over. Is that alright?” Louis asks as he changes his shirt into something cleaner.

“Ugh. I look horrible Lou.” Harry groans from the bed with his hands rubbing in circles over his seven months distended belly. Emma won’t stop kicking him and hasn’t stopped for the last thirty minutes.

_“We need to pick a name.” Harry says one day._

_“Yeah I was thinking about that. Do you have anything in mind?”_

_The pair rattle off names that neither can agree on. Harry thinks something is “atrocious” or “do you want her to get made fun of in school?” And Louis thinks “Haz, I don’t even know how to spell that and I’m an English teacher.” or “No offence but that is a downright no.”_

_Finally they pick something that they both like and agree on._

_“Emma Tomlinson-Styles.” Harry says._

_Louis smiles. “Yeah, definitely.”_

“You look fine.” Louis tells him yet again.

Harry has to be reassured now because he’s not exactly happy with the way he looks now.

“Can I tell Niall to come over?” Harry asks from his position on the bed.

“Sure love.” Louis responds smiling, done with getting dressed.

“Can you get her to quiet down please? It’s frustrating and feels weird.” Harry complains.

Louis turns towards his boyfriend and gets on the bed in front of him. Emma absolutely loved his voice.

Louis never complained in the first place when Harry needed/wanted something, but once he said something he shouldn’t have and they got into an argument that put a rift between them for a week. Louis had to do this thing in one of the few family classes they actually attended because of it, where he had to wear this thing that made him feel as pregnant as Harry was while also stimulating a baby kicking him. He had to wear it for twenty minutes and as soon as he could take it off, the man sighed in relief.

So he only knows a small part of what Harry has to go through.

Louis hikes Harry’s shirt up and presses his hands to the stretched skin of his stomach. Usually Harry doesn’t let him take off his shirt since his stomach is the thing he’s most insecure about but Louis loves it. And yeah, Emma is really kicking; hard. He murmurs words that sound nice and are nice that he thinks of off the top of his head until the thumping feeling from under his palms stops.

Harry audibly sighs in relief. “Thank you.”

Louis gleams up at him. “No problem. You should get dressed.”

So with that, Louis helps Harry up and the boy begins to get dressed.

/

Liam and Zayn come over first. Niall is the last of the three to arrive. Louis calls in for Chinese food that delivers something that has curry. Last week, Harry could barely stand the stuff; but now he was really and truly craving it. Finally, Louis found a good place that didn’t get horrible reviews.

They all pig out on Chinese food and watch t.v. In the middle of a show, Niall nudges Harry in his side.

“Hey Haz, I have something important to tell you.” Niall whispers into the shell of his ear.

“Can’t it wait?” Harry breathes.

“No.”

Harry sighs and Niall helps him up and takes him to a quiet part of the house where they can’t be heard. Harry can’t be too annoyed because he started getting some Braxton Hicks throughout the t.v. show but didn’t want to get up and bother everyone so he could walk around. That helps them go away faster.

“What is it?” Harry asks impatiently.

“So I was walking out in the parking lot and I saw something on your windshield. It’s a note from your mum and you’re in trouble. Like majorly.” Niall informs him. Harry pales. His mum is supposed to leave him alone now that she doesn’t want anything to do with him.

Niall pulls out a creased yellow sticky note from his jeans pocket and presses it to Harry’s palm.

The note says _“I know about you and Mr. Tomlinson. I can’t believe it since he was a good teacher when I met him. A teacher is supposed to care for his students. But I guess he cares for you too much. I may want nothing to do with you, but I am going to do something about this. Have fun with him while you can.”- Mum_

Harry looks down at Niall worriedly, gnawing on his bottom lip which proved to be a habit of his.

“I don’t know what to tell you mate. But you need to do something.” He offers an apologetic  smile which looks more sad and he walks back into the living room with the rest of the males.

Harry has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down and when he’s not on the verge of a panic attack, the boy waddles back into the living room and sits back in his former spot on the far right of the couch with Louis on his left side resting his head on the boy’s shoulder.

He could sense that Harry was off. And the boy was now constantly fidgeting. Louis looks at Harry who is pretending to be absorbed into what was on the telly.

“Haz, what’s wrong?” He whispers.

“Hmm. Oh it’s nothing.”

Louis obviously doesn’t believe him and knows that Harry needs to talk about it with all the things he’s doing. “Harry. Come with me.” The man stands in front of the boy.

He groans quietly to not disturb the others more than they were. “But I just got up. Do you know how difficult that is now?”

Louis extends his hand and with yet _another_ sigh, Harry takes the daintier hand in his larger one and Louis heaves him up to his feet. They walk to the same spot that Niall took him and stop in the dark hallway.

“Something’s wrong. I need to know too. You’re fidgeting and acting funny.” Louis says to Harry.

“Well Niall told me something and it isn’t great news. ‘M worried.” Harry admits.

“What is it? You can tell me.” Louis looks up at Harry and takes one of Harry’s hands and turns it over in his hands absentmindedly.

“Well my mum knows about us. And she’s going to do something about it.”

Louis’ movements still with his hands still holding Harry’s.

“I know.” A pause of silence follows and Harry asks quietly “What are we going to do? If you want, I mean- we can, end this. To be safe.” His eyes are downcast at their joined hands. The small, tan ones not even encompassing the large, more pale all the way.

“No. That’s not going to be an option. I’m not going to walk out on you and my child. I’m not going to be like my father. We’ll- we’ll just move.” He sighs. “I guess I’ll resign and we just have to go somewhere else.”

Harry could see that Louis didn’t want to resign; he loved his job here. But because he offered to do that and thought of some form of action proves he loves Harry more.

“We’ll talk more later or tomorrow, alright?” Harry nods and they go back to the living room; finally. Harry’s feet _were_ killing him after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one guys! Thanks for reading! Check out my Narry story by the way!

“What about here?” Louis questions over the quiet vibrating sound of the foot massager Harry is currently using.

“’M not supposed to ride on airplanes Lou. Remember?” Harry reminds him.

They just started picking where they should go.

“Right, right. So we stay in England. At least for a couple months?”

“Mmm yeah.” Harry replies simply. Don’t get him wrong; he was focused on the task at hand, but he lets his eyes close as the massager does it’s magic on his feet and ankles.

“Don’t fall asleep babe.” Louis warns gently. He could feel the tickling from the vibrations through the mattress; which wasn’t hard since him and Harry are right next to each other.

Harry’s eyes open and he shoots a look at Louis.

“’S not my fault. I know how you get. You could fall asleep at the drop of a dime.” Which was completely true.

Finally they settle on a place (which didn’t take much longer.) Louis spots a reasonably priced flat while browsing that he and Harry both liked. It was a little bigger than what he had now with three bedrooms, one and a half baths, the kitchen, dining room, etc. They buy that one since it’s on the market and no other people have gone to see it.

~o~

“So you’re really leaving me?” Niall asks when he and Harry hang out. Harry stopped going to school at the beginning of month eight; Niall brought him his course work.

“I’m just not staying here. I’ll still see you at least once every two weeks.” Harry smiles and throws an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“But then you’re moving further away and I won’t see you at all.” The Irishman pouts.

Harry stops walking with him and stands in front of him. “Niall. We’ll still manage to see each other. You’re my best friend. How can I just give up on that?” The boy asks rhetorically.

“Okay. I’ll still get to be Uncle Niall, right?” He looks up at Harry with the beginning of a smile on his face.

“Of course. You’ll still be Uncle Niall.” Harry laughs.

He gleams and just like that, they know everything between them will be fine.

~o~

Louis pretty much goes through the same thing with Zayn and Liam (who were the only ones who knew what was going on and truly mattered to him.) Except Liam was a little more put off by the development because he had a slight feeling something was going to happen when Louis told them that he was seeing someone. That happened to be his student.

But he knows it’s important for them to do this and liked Harry once he got to know him and see’s how much love his friend has in his heart for the boy. So maybe he’s okay with it. They’ll still see each other as often as they can.

They all have one final goodbye before their friends pack up the last of their things and move away.

-

“You truly want to do this?” Harry asks in the car as they drive onto the highway with his right hand settled comfortably on his eight months pregnant stomach and the other on the armrest in the middle.

“Yes Harry. I love you and you know that. So yes. I want to move to a bigger flat with my wonderful, incredibly sexy boyfriend and my daughter.” Louis smirks. He moves his right hand from the wheel and lays it on top of Harry’s.

-

Sadly the boys don’t see each other again for another month and a half. Niall was starting up the school year and had to get settled in and had a pile of course work, Zayn and Liam were both absorbed in work and their new relationships with a girl named Perrie and another named Danielle respectively, and Harry and Louis were busy with obvious things.

Louis only had to look around for a job for about three weeks before a local high school offered him a job teaching English there. For obvious reason’s, Harry won’t be going to the same school. The one that the boy will be attending is on a regular calendar so it’s not year round. Harry starts up school again in two weeks. Everyone else is already in it by now, but Harry was ordered to rest.

So when their three friends come over, it’s just like last time. Except as they watch the telly and eat and drink some beers, there’s a little girl cradled in Harry’s lap with Louis occasionally cooing at her. Emma would not go down for a nap so she was automatically included.

She begins to cry and Niall holds out a finger that definitely has a few drops of beer on it. Louis is looking at him with his stare holding the phrase of “Why? Just-I-no.” and Harry narrows his eyes at him and turns her away.

“You’re not giving our baby alcohol Niall.” Harry scolds.

“I was just kidding Haz. Jeez. Do you really think little ol’ me, the best uncle in the world would give his niece beer?” He laughs.

Liam and Zayn scoff because Niall is definitely not the best uncle between the three of them. Thus begins an argument of who exactly is the best uncle to Emma.

“Yeah don’t listen to him. You’re not going to end up with an alcohol tolerance like him. Nope. Not under our watch.” Harry says to Emma who is looking really sleepy as her eyelids blink heavily over her light blue eyes; an attribute that she obviously acquired from Louis. Her tiny little red lips part to a little “o” shape as she yawns and Harry knows that she’s finally ready to go to sleep.

He looks to Louis and he helps Harry up. The older man follows his boyfriend to little Emma’s room and a few minutes later reemerge; no baby.

“Now the real fun begins.” Harry says dropping down on the couch.

While this time last year he was starting school and was nervous as fuck, had an extremely awkward day, met his best friend and current love of his life; now he’s happy with his friends, content with his life, and loved and in love.

And that’s all that he truly needed to feel with the ones he cares about most surrounding him in this very moment.


End file.
